In many lighting system situations, it is desirable to illuminate an area or item to bring attention to that area or item, and/or to create a lighting effect. Thus, adjustable lamps or lighting fixtures or luminaires have been designed that can be manipulated and/or controlled and/or adjusted to provide and/or direct light emitted from one or more light sources (such as one or more light-emitting diodes (LEDs)) to illuminate a specific area or item. In some cases, the adjustable lamp or luminaire includes one or more light sources mounted to a gimbal assembly that typically includes two rings that can be moved and/or positioned to adjust the angle of the light source(s) to achieve the desired lighting results. The gimbal assembly may then be left alone until a need arises to re-direct the light source to illuminate another area and/or item and the like.
Some conventional gimbal assemblies are complex and difficult to manufacture, which can add costs to the adjustable luminaire and/or light fixture. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an adjustable luminaire assembly that is simple to manufacture and/or assemble so that adjustable luminaires can be fabricated that are less costly than conventional adjustable luminaires.